


A single bullet: page 1

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [13]
Category: Chernobyl - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comic, M/M, Social Isolation, Valoris, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: A comic version of the day Boris called Valery from a public phone booth just to hear his voice, as described in the third chapter of "A single bullet".
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	A single bullet: page 1




End file.
